devil_dms_dd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Kao Lian
Kao Lian, born Valas DeVir, is a drow monk. He left the Underdark to make a new life for himself as a hero of the surface world. He is currently a teacher of monks. Appearance Kao Lian has the typical appearance of a drow: flawless ebony skin and stark white hair. He used to wear it long, but when he moved to the surface, he cut it short and keeps it there. Unlike most drow, however, his eyes are purple in both the darkness and the surface. His eyes also glow in the dark. He is slender but muscled and pretty tall for a drow. Lian is usually seen wearing loose black and dark gray monk vestments. His style is very simple and practical for questing, and often easy to move around in. Personality Lian is a calm and collected individual. He dislikes chaos and discord, and prefers law and order. He has a strong moral code, even while he was evil. This is the reason he disliked the drow. He was not, however, without a sharp tongue and sometimes was able to surprise people with his sarcasm. He is a strict but kind teacher, and isn't one to show favoritism. His fairness is one of his strongest traits. He is also a loyal friend. Biography Early Life Kao Lian was born as Valas DeVir to Ginafae DeVir, the matron mother of House DeVir, and Vizeran DeVir, the patron of the house. He was the eldest brother, making him the elderboy. He had two older sisters: Cierre and Viconia, a younger sister Zelnira, and two younger brothers: Alton and Caldryn, the latter of whom was sacrificed to Lolth. Valas was put through Melee-Magthere, the fighter's school, where he became one of the top students, being formidable even when unarmed. He quickly learned that he disliked the lack of moral code among the drow society. One day, he and his mother Ginafae went along with a raiding party to attack the svirfneblin. Valas used the chaos of the fight to escape into the Underdark and to the surface. Arriving in the Surface and Life at the Monastery Valas travelled to a monastery of Odin, where he was taken in by a human monk master named Kao Fai, who was a master of shadow and martial arts. He taught these to Valas and he learned quickly, becoming very adept at this style. On the night Valas was supposed to officially become a monk of Odin, the monastery was attacked by an unknown group of magic users. Fai was killed taking a blast meant for Valas. After the attack, when Valas became a monk, he renamed himself Kao Lian, taking the surname of his master. Meeting Harleia Tormentor Five years later, while out training solo, Lian met Harleia Moreau. She, along with her grandparents Killian and Levana, were the ones who'd attacked the monastery and killed Fai, though it was unknown to him at the time. Harleia acted friendly with him and charmed him to help her on a mission, and even branded him with a demonic seal. What she'd really tricked him into was summoning a lieutenant of Asmodeus and allowing it to wreak havoc upon the monastery. The monks, who'd always mistrusted him, accused Lian of demon summoning on sacred grounds and sent him to Scarlet Prison. This experience turned the drow cold and hard, becoming the mask the other monks thought he was. When he reached Scarlet Prison, he gave information to the enforcers that led them to capturing Harleia, which lowered his sentence. He still had to serve eighteen months, and ended up sharing a cell with Romero Falone and Torque Feng, and being across from Astryd Warpiker. Abilities *Martial Arts: Lian is skilled in several forms of martial arts. He has hidden strength that allow his unarmed strikes to be deadly. He also knows the pressure points of several humanoid species. *Shadow Arts: Lian chose to study the Way of the Shadow, and was taught to incorporate shadow magic with his attacks. He is also able to travel within shadows and send shadow messages via shadow to other shadow magic users. Because of his mastery in shadow magic, he is stealthy. *Swordsmanship: Lian is skilled in wielding a sword. However, he uses a drow fighting style when he fights with his sword, since he was taught basic swordsmanshp in the Underdark. Relationships Friends *Suicide Squad: Lian is close friends with fellow criminals and questers Levi Grace and Harleia Tormentor. He also works well with Astryd Warpiker, Dusk Jillian Luzon, and Jackolopieous Entreri. *Aroconus Blackfire: Lian saved Aroconus from drowning, which earned him the trust of the other questers. Lian and Aroconus are similar in personality and profession, and are good friends. Trivia *Contrary to popular belief, Kao Lian was not based off Drizzt Do'Urden. He was made because Devil DM wanted to play a drow, but didn't want him to have red eyes like all the other drow. She was made aware of Drizzt Do'Urden's existence well after Lian was introduced into the campaign. *Angel DM's portrayal of Lian gave a distinction between Lian and Levi Grace. Category:Males Category:Norse Characters Category:Neutral Good Characters Category:Monks Category:Drow Category:Angel DM Characters Category:First Generation Characters Category:Teachers Category:Gates of Helheim Characters Category:Way of the Shadow Monks Category:He/Him Category:Demisexual Characters Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Characters on the Asexual Spectrum Category:Pansexual Characters Category:A to Z Category:Suicide Squad Members Category:Elves